Kookies, tea, sugar, jam, dimples, hope---mom?
by Jamkookiestea
Summary: "The day of the concert...and this happens..." (Y/N) is a big BTS fan and one day she finally gets to go to a concert. What will she do when she finally meets her ultimate bias by accident? Sorry, I'm not so good with summaries. Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl! This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope I didn't make any mistakes. And if I did, please feel free to tell me!**

 **Hope you enjoy :3**

KIM TAEHYNG X READER FANFICTION

(Y/N)POV

I woke up to bright light shining painfully in my eyes. Normaly I would hate that feeling, wanting to sleep a little while longer, but since today was the day, I immedietly sprung from my bed straight to the bathroom, towel in hand.

My family was sleeping, which made the seemingly small apartment quieter than usual. While I took a shower, I heard my alarm clock ring, which I had forgot to turn off. As I was finishing my warm morning shower, the door to the bathroom opened, showing my elder sister's figure with an irritated look on her face. "Why are you up so early in the morning? And why did you not turn off your alarm?" She asked, letting me step out of the bathroom to head to my room.

"Today's the say 'Sis! I finally get to go to a BTS concert!" Yes, that's right. My excitment involved my favorite korean idol boy band group called Bangtan boys, BTS for sort, known world wide and making huge success in foregin countries. This was the second time they would come to Spain on tour. I couldn't go the first time, location being a problem and money being an even bigger problem.

Not only am I going to witness them onstage singing the songs of one of my favorite albums so far, but I am also gonna meet them at a fansign! OMGGGGGG! Just the thought of it makes my heart clench and my hands sweat. I have got to calm down. CALM THE F DOWN GIRL! Okay this isn't helping. Anyway, I am dying inside if you could not already tell.

As I was daydreaming in the middle of my room, my sister witnessed the various changes in expression in my face and looked at me wierd. She left soon after, deciding it was pointless to try and stop my delusions. Fortunatley, I snapped once my godforsaken alarm started that godawful melody I had to deal with every morning. I quikly trurned it off and went to my closet to pick an outfit perfect for the occasion.

I wore a black, short sleeved shirt, which was wider on one side, showing my left shoulder and had a very big neckline on the back. In the middle spelled "F.R.E.E only once" in pink and blue and was tucked in my black shorts. They were ripped near my thighs and there was a sort of belt dangling from one side to the other in the back. For my legs were black net socks, reaching a little above my knee, accompanied by black timberland boots. For the finishing touches, I put on my favorite earings and a black neckless that spelled 'BTS' in silver.

My hair didn't have anything special to it. I simply let it loose, the only thing diferent about it was the sight of a small braid on the right side of my head.

I didn't want to brag but, I looked fenomenal. And I don't always say these types of things. I always thought I was-ehem!- overweight, but over the years, I've grown to like myself and also lose some weight. Not much of a sporty person but I loved basketball and was fairly good at it, considering I was taller than the average girl in this country. My height is about 1,75 meters and I weigh 67,5kg.

So, glancing at the mirror one last time, nodding in approval with my hands on either side of my hips, I dashed to the door, grabbing everything I needed, not to mention the tickets. I decided to let everyone sleep and write a note saying not to worry.

As I walked out, headed to the park, I looked at my phone impatiently. _She's late._ I thought.

I was supposed to meet up with my friend before going to the concert together but she was 10 minutes late already. She said she would warn me before she left her house but by the looks of it she wasn't even close to ready. I sat on a nearby bench as I waited. Several minutes passed and I recieved a text message.

 _Text message from x to you at 9:17 a.m_

 _-I'm sorry, I'm laaaaaateee_

 _Text sent to x from you_

 _-No shit Sherlock_

 _Text message from x to you_

 _-U don't have to be so rude... anyway...w don't u go on ahead. I'll meet u at the starbucks near the entrance_

 _Text message sent to x from you_

 _-Kkkkk, I'll be waitinggggg. I'm sorryy for being so meannn. I'm just really stressed!_

 _Text message from x to you_

 _-Awwww. Don't worry! I get it! Xoxoxo_

 _Text message sent to x from you_

 _-xoxoxo_

With that, I set sail to the subway station. Main destination: Barcelona centre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's the secont chapter. Sorry it's so short but I don't have much free time in my hands lately .**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

TAE X READER: CHAPTER 2

(Y/N) POV:

 _This is a nightmare._ I thought. My body, at the moment, was being sandwiched by many strangers in the inside of the subway and I'm pretty sure someone was grabbing my butt.

Stuggling to breathe, I was finally able to move a bit to the right, where there was some space. Almost reaching the only square meter available in that hellhole, someone suddenely placed their leg in front of mine and tripped me. I saw as my body was slowly getting closer to the floor, but as soon as I was mearly inches from impact, I felt very strong hands grab my waist and pull me up.

I stood there a few seconds processing what was going on, my back towards the unknown person. When I turned around to thank my saviour, it felt like he was looking at my neckless intensely. My eyes shot up, and he instantly turned around. He was wearing a mask so I wasn't able to look at him properly.

The doors suddenly opened, and he quikly got off and started to sprint. Tryng to catch up to him, I did the same. Unfortunately he was way faster than me, so I stopped, panting, and yelled "Thank you!". He stopped a few seconds, turned around slightly, nodded, and started sprinting again.

 _What a weird person. Like , he's REALLY weird. And I'm even weirder for running after him just for something as stupid as a thank you. Wait, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_

I looked around, I wasn't in the subway station anymore. I was extremely lost.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Alleyway. Turn left. Stop. Too many dumpsters, can't get through. Go back. Turn opposite from where I came. Turn right. Dead end. _Where in the world m I?!_ Defeated,Ii fell to the floor. My phone ringed a few times before I decided to answer.

 **X**

 _*Where in Peter's name are you?! I've been goind around in circles looking for you!*_

 **ME**

 _*I don't know... I'm in a dead end. I feel like I'm in a maze*_

 **X**

 _*Ohhh I have a breif idea on where you are! Stay there and don't move*_

 **ME**

 _*'kay*_

It was getting late, I was getting hungry and I kept telling myself everything was going to be okay even though I myself didn't believe it. My best friend wasn't very good with directions...

30 MINUTES LATER

Tired of waiting I started to walk in a straight line. At the end of it all, I was finally able to see the light. I litteraly cried out of happiness and ran like my life depended on it. There were shop districts everywhere! I was still lost but hey, at least there was human interaction.

Now, before any of you start asking why I didn't use my phone for anything, it was runnig out of bateries since I forgot to charge it last night. Also, after my conversation with X it completely died on me so yeah, I'm having a blast!

Firts things first, I NEED TO ASK DIRECTIONS.

Lukily, someone passed by me and I stopped him on his tracks. He looks familiar somehow...

"Hey! Excuse me! Sorry to bother you but can you please tell me where the BTS conce-" I froze. What. Am. I. Looking. At. Here. _T-TAEHYUNG!_ *instant death*

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know it's been a while, but I've been soooo busy, you have no idea. Anyway, I changed this chapter because the way it turned out was really stupid.**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

TAE X READER CHAPTER 3

(Y/N) POV

I felt like I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I just stood there, probably looking like an idiot, while he observed me. For some reason he looked uncomdortable. _Well of course he is, I look like I want to eat him up._ Trying not to scare him away, I mentally calmed myself and tried to form coherent words.

 **(A/N: I magicaly know korean but in the fanfic, while we're talking, it's going to be written in english because in reality I don't know. It's such a hassle to translate everything and try to write broken english for V's character)**

"I-uh... h-hello" _Keep up the good work (Y/N), ya dong great._

He smiled at me, _godammit that smile_ "Hi! My name is V. What's your name?" He said while looking down at me, straight into my eyes. _Funny, I thought he'd be shorter. Oh well, it's not like I'm complaining._ I thought as he kept staring, taking away a piece my soul every passing second. Heck, my soul left my body right after I found out it was him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" _No I'm not ok, what kind of question is that?_ "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry..."

"Heheh it's fine. Can you do me a favour?" _Can I? Seriously with these questions._ I nodded slowly, averting my eyes fom his intence stare. It felt more like a staring contest than anyting.

"Great! I'm veeery lost and I'm so thankful that you can speak Korean! Do you know where this place is?" He said while showing me a piece of paper. It was a map...of Spain...

I looked up at him, a little puzzled by the fact that he thought he could find his way inside Barcelona with that kind of map. _Who even uses maps these days, we have smartphones for a reason. Welp, that's V for ya._ I thought, totally forgetting my own situation.

"Um...Why don't you just use your phone then?" You know that shocked face anime characters have? Yeah, that's currently V's reaction. He took out his cell and called who I asume is his manager. That or one of the members.

I don't know how I'm so calm about this ish. My bias is litteraly _in front of me._ Actually, if it were any other member, I would still be freaking out. But I'm not. I deserve a gold star and a pat on the back. Maybe two.

By the time I was done visiting my own world, V had finished his call. "Thanks for the help, teehee" He said while making an 'oopsies' face.

"Ah, it's fine. I didn't even do much" "No no, you really did save me" _Stop, you're gonna make my heart beat out of my chest._ "By the way, I didn't get your name" He said while leaning over a bit, invading my personal space. _Again, stooooop_ "Aha I forgot, my name is (Y/N). It's nice to meet you, V!" I finally said with a huge smile on my face. "Nice to meet you too" He said while blushing. _So cute :3_

A few minutes passed and we made small talk, not really sure why. I didn't want to say that I was a fan because maybe he'd get nervous and think that I wanted a picture or something. I really didn't, because I'm the type of person that enjoys things while they last. So that's why I don't mind not having evidence of our encounter, although people won't believe me when I say it was real. There was a ringing coming from his pocket, most likely form his phone. And it was indeed, which helped me realize my predicament. I needed to meet up ASAP with my friend and go to the concert or else we won't be there on time, not to mention _he_ won't be there either. "OMO I totally forgot. Sorry V but can you lend me your phone so I can make a call? I need to meet up with a friend of mine but I'm lost..." "Of course! Here, just give me a sec..." He said while tapping something to someone. After a while of tapping he handed me his phone and I gracefully took it, thanking him eternaly. I called her and told her to meet me at the starbucks that was visibly in front of me, and I told her the name of the street so she can locate it on her GPS. The call ended and I gave him his phone back, not before thanking him AGAIN, to which he just waved a hand and said it was nothing.

"Where are you headed? Maybe I can take you there. My manag-ah... I mean my friends are coming to pick me up, maybe we can take you there if you'd like. Of course, after your friend arrives" God, thank you, really. You a cool guy "Oh my I really can't..." I said, a little hesitant. "It's fiiine. Don't worry" I wasn't a girl to reject kind offers, so I, reluctantly, agreed. I told him we should go to the starbucks to wait for her, and he followed me withought a word.

.

.

.

The awkwardness started when we arrived at the café and we stopped having things in common to say and agree on. From the very start it was hard keeping a stable converation.

30 minutes passed, and in my life have I sweated as much as today. I was frikin' nervous. And V wasn't helping. He kept looking at his phone and back at me from the corner of his eyes. It was cute but kinda weird. That's what I love about him though.

Thankfuly, I saw a familiar figure in the distance. _(F/N)! I'm soooo glad to see you!_ But of course, I didn't tell her that.

"(Y/N)-" She stopped and looked at V, wide eyes. Later she turned her gaze at me, and I gave her a knowig look and an understanding nod. She opened her mouth and I knew she was gonna start bombarding him with questions and probably screams. But before she could I put my hand over her mouth, preventing her from doing so.

I grabbed her and whispered something in her ear, making sure V didn't hear anything. "You understand?" She nodded and proceded to smile contently and close her lips tightly in attempt to not burst out everything she wanted to say to him.

"Hi, my name is V! What's yours?" He asked (F/N). I felt her breathing fasten as she, surely, suffered from a panick attack. I grabbed her hand tightly to stop her from saying anything unnecessary. She mumbled her name quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and greeted her.

We stayed like that until V's car-Wait. It's.a. _limo!?_

.

.

.

I didn't have much to say, this thing was _huge_ on the inside, more so than the outside, and believe me, the outside was big enough to surpass my hight.

As (Y/F) was having a little seizure, me and V were talking. He apolagized for not warning us that he was being picked up in such a veacle. I didn't want to ask, mostly because I knew the answer, but also because I didn't want him to figure out that we know who he is.

Honestly, I started to think that V was a waaay too carefree person, to an extent that it's dangerous. The "friend" aka manager didn't like the idea, but since V insisted, he had to agree.

I told them to stop somewhere near where the concert was going to take place, of course withought them noticing.

"Thank you sooo much, V! By the way, nice hat" I winked at him, just to tease, and I noticed that he tried to hide it behind his back. On it was written something dirty, which I will not say what it is to not scare away younger viewers :3 "Take care (Y/N), (Y/F)!"

With that, he drove off, leaving me speachless, processing what the _heck_ had just happened.


End file.
